Sibuk?
by Rey619
Summary: Sejauh mata memandang, yang ada hanyalah lautan manusia yang mayoritas dari mereka berjenis kelamin perempuan... Sakura mendesah pelan, menyadari dirinya berada di urutan puluhan—oh bukan, melainkan ratusan dari orang-orang yang nampak antusias mengelu-elukan nama sang aktor./ "Kau mengejutkanku Sakura-chan,"/ "Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk, baka,"/ RnR?


"Iya sayang, tentu saja aku merindukanmu," ujar seorang lelaki kepada sebuah alat yang ia yakini bisa menghubungkannya dengan seseorang yang lumayan jauh di tempat lain.

"Lalu kenapa semalam kau tak menemuiku?" rajuk seorang gadis yang menjadi lawan bicara lelaki itu.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku benar-benar si—"

"Sibuk?" potong gadis itu. Nada bicaranya terdengar ketus.

"Iya, aku sangat si—"

"Sibuk, sibuk, dan sibuk. Kau memang _Mr. Busy,"_ potong gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya. Bola matanya berputar, walau ia tahu lelaki itu tak melihatnya. Samar-samar gendang telinganya menangkap suara lain yang tak jauh dari kekasihnya.

"Oi, cepat. _Fotografernya_ sudah siap. Cepat selesaikan ini agar aku bisa segera pulang. Hoam... ck, _mendokusai,"_

Terdengar helaan nafas. "Maafkan aku sayang, aku ada pemotretan hari ini. Kau dengar Shikamaru baru memanggilku kan?"

"..."

"Nanti kita bertemu, aku mencintaimu,"

"E-eh? Tung—"

_'Klik,'_

Terlambat untuk memprotes, karena lelaki yang notabene kekasihnya itu sudah terlebih dulu memutuskan sambungan jarak jauh keduanya. Ia membanting keras-keras telepon genggamnya di lantai—ralat, di atas ranjang empuknya.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Image **Not** Mine

**Warning** **: ****OOC banget, AU, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, LEBAY, EYD berantakan, Tata bahasa payah, Diksi hancur, Judul gak nyambung sama cerita, Gak masuk akal, Datar (Gak ada konflik), dll, dsb, dst** *dor!*

Dont **Like** Dont **Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Sibuk?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-ah... aku sudah tidak sabar lagi,"

"Aku juga, aku ingin memeluknya lamaaaaa sekali..."

"Kalau aku ingin menciumnya,"

"E-eh? Aku juga ingin... sekalian ambil gambarnya,"

"Iya-ya, haha..."

_'Grrrrh! Dasar kurang ajar! Seenaknya saja ingin ini ingin itu?! Langkahi dulu mayatku!' innernya_ berteriak-teriak histeris mendengar bisikan-bisikan genit tak jauh darinya. Sementara dari luar, ia masih nampak tenang walau sedang menggeram tertahan. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok muka gadis itu satu-persatu.

Sakura Haruno tak henti-hentinya mendengus. Kesal sekaligus sebal, itulah kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan hatinya yang dilanda gundah gulana. Entah sudah berapa kali bibir mungilnya menggerutu tak jelas. Entah sudah berapa kali kakinya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Entah sudah berapa kali bola matanya melirik gelisah ke sana kemari.

Kalau saja kemarin ia tak repot-repot merogoh uang sakunya hanya untuk membeli majalah _Konoha Cool'z_ yang menarik perhatiannya gara-gara sampul depannya memamerkan idola hatinya, mungkin ia tidak akan membacanya, mungkin ia tidak akan tahu apa isinya, mungkin ia tidak akan berada di sini sekarang.

_Halo-halo semua... Kalian para pecinta **Naruto** **Uzumaki,** siapkan fisik dan mental kalian untuk menerima sebuah pelukan hangat dari sang pujaan dalam acara_ **_'Thanksgiving'._** _Kyaaaaa! Silahkan datang besok siang pukul sebelas_ _di_ _Konoha Mall Center. Siapa saja boleh datang kok, syaratnya cukup membawa tanda pengenal saja. Oke semua... Jangan sampai ketinggalan ya, salam cinta dan hangat selalu._

Yeah, kira-kira seperti itulah pesan tertulis yang Sakura tangkap dari halaman paling depan majalah favoritnya, lengkap dengan foto besar sang idola. Dan kini, Sakura menjadi salah satu dari mereka yang tergila-gila akan sosok Naruto Uzumaki—aktor serba bisa yang meraih predikat aktor termuda berbakat, sekaligus aktor terfavorit selama 8 kali berturut-turut. _Wow,_ sungguh prestasi yang gemilang. Maka tak heran, jika dalam acaranya kali ini banyak sekali yang rela mengantri sambil berdesak-desakan dalam satu barisan panjang hanya untuk mendapat pelukan singkat dari sang idola.

"Hhh..."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas berat. Kenapa ia harus ikut serta dalam acara saling berjubel seperti ini, kenapa ia harus menjadi penggemar juga, kenapa untuk menemui kekasihnya saja ia harus terlibat dalam aksi saling dorong dengan sesama jenisnya. Eh, tunggu. Apa dia bilang? Kekasihnya? Idolanya adalah kekasihnya? _That's right._

Harap digaris bawahi dan dicetak dengan huruf tebal. Naruto Uzumaki—aktor yang sedang laris manis itu adalah kekasih resmi dari seorang siswi _Konohagakure High School—_ Sakura Haruno. Tak banyak yang tahu mengenai hubungan keduanya, lantaran gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu meminta kekasihnya agar tak membeberkan hubungan keduanya di muka umum. Tahulah, gadis penyuka buah _strawberry_ itu tak suka jika kehidupan pribadinya diusik oleh para pencari berita. Yeah, setidaknya pria penggila ramen itu sudah mengungkapkan keadaan dirinya yang sudah memiliki kekasih di hadapan publik.

Memiliki kekasih seorang _public figure_ bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan juga menyedihkan. Sedikit banyak Sakura mengeluh, namun terkadang juga menikmatinya. Profesi Naruto yang selalu dikelilingi banyak penggemar—terutama kaum hawa, terkadang membuat Sakura was-was sekaligus cemas. Ia takut kalau tiba-tiba pria itu melambung tinggi dengan lontaran puji-pujian yang ditujukan padanya hingga tak sanggup kembali lagi. Belum lagi ketika pria itu diharuskan untuk beradegan romantis dengan lawan mainnya beberapa kali, uh... Hal itu semakin membuat Sakura gregetan tidak karuan.

Namun dibalik itu semua, Sakura percaya pada kekasihnya, ia percaya pada Naruto. Walau keduanya jarang bertemu lantaran kepadatan jadwal yang menimpa kekasihnya, Sakura akan senantiasa setia menanti kehadiran lelaki itu. Apalagi lelaki itu selalu berhasil membuatnya seperti melayang tinggi di atas awan dengan kata-kata manisnya. Tiap kali Sakura melontarkan kecurigaannya, Naruto akan menenangkannya dengan senang hati.

_"Sakura-chan,_ mereka _yang menjadi lawan mainku hanyalah seorang rekan kerja buatku. Bagiku, kaulah satu-satunya artis_ _di hatiku."_

Tanpa dikomando wajah Sakura besemu merah teringat kata-kata Naruto yang menurutnya gombal, tapi tetap saja terdengar menenangkan baginya.

"KYAAAAA...!"

"Naru-kun...!"

"AAAAAAA... Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun!

"Naruto...! Kau memang kereeeen...!"

"Kyaaaa! Naruto-san...!"

Pekikan kegirangan terdengar di sana-sini ketika sang pangeran yang ditunggu-tunggu keluar dari _limusin_ mewahnya dengan dua orang _bodyguard_ di masing-masing sisinya. Senyum hangat disertai lambaian tangan pemuda yang masih berusia 17 tahun itu mengiringi tiap langkahnya, hingga ketiga orang berpakaian rapi itu menghilang dibalik ruangan.

Sejauh mata memandang, yang ada hanyalah lautan manusia yang mayoritas dari mereka berjenis kelamin perempuan.

_'Dasar, seperti antri sembako saja,'_ batinnya kesal.

Entah kenapa Sakura tak heran ketika matanya mendapati Hinata Hyūga berada jauh di barisan depan. Ya, Sakura tahu teman sekelasnya itu memang _ngefans_ berat pada sosok Naruto. Di belakang Hinata ada Tenten, si gadis _tomboy_ yang juga merupakan teman sekelasnya. Dan di belakang Tenten, masih ada teman sekelasnya yang membuatnya heran bercampur _sweatdrop._ Potongan rambut ala mangkok terbalik—Rock Lee. Bahkan lelaki yang terobsesi dengan aktor lawas bernama Guy Maito itu juga membawa sebuah buku gambar berukuran A3, spidol jumbo, dan juga kamera _digital_ yang mengalung di lehernya.

Sakura mendesah pelan, menyadari dirinya berada di urutan puluhan—oh bukan, melainkan ratusan dari orang-orang yang nampak antusias mengelu-elukan nama sang aktor. Begitu mendengar sebuah _intruksi_ yang menggema di segala arah, para penggemar itu segera merapikan diri, tak lupa juga menyiapkan peralatan masing-masing. Sebuah buku yang mungkin akan diisi dengan tulisan tangan Naruto, dan sebuah kamera—entah itu kamera _hand phone_ atau kamera _digital._ Yeah, tentu saja momen berpelukan dengan sang idola tak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja. Dengan kata lain, harus diabadikan.

Satu-persatu dari mereka mulai berguguran, membuat posisi Sakura mulai bergerak maju dan maju. Nampak mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan secara _personal,_ lalu beberapa saat kemudian mereka keluar dengan wajah memerah.

"Huh!"

Sakura mendengus sebal. Ia bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi di balik ruangan itu. Naruto yang tengah memeluk para pecintanya secara bergantian dan juga foto bersama. Walau ada rasa cemburu yang menyelimutinya, namun Sakura tahu, Naruto melakukan semua itu semata-mata hanya sebagai rasa terima kasihnya kepada semua orang yang selama ini mendukungnya. Hal seperti ini, sudah biasa terjadi di kalangan selebritis. Mau tidak mau, ia harus memakluminya.

"Berikutnya,"

Sakura mendongak dan mendapati seseorang di depannya melangkah dengan riang. Setelah ini adalah gilirannya.

_'Akhirnya...,'_ batinnya lega sekaligus _deg-deg_ an. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan seperti dugaannya, antriannya masih nampak panjang, bahkan mungkin lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Ada yang datang dan ada yang pergi. Entah akan selesai jam berapa acara sodaqoh(?) pelukan ini. Ia tak menyangka kalau kekasihnya memiliki begitu banyak penggemar perempuan.

Tatapannya beralih pada jam mungil yang melingkar di tangannya. Jam 3 lebih. Matanya melebar seketika, tanpa terasa ia sudah berdiri lebih dari 5 jam.

"Berikutnya,"

_'E-eh?'_

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya canggung, lalu menyerahkan tanda pengenalnya kepada seseorang yang berada di luar ruangan itu. Ia menarik nafas sebentar, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum kemudian ia memasuki ruangan berukuran sedang tersebut, setelah ia melihat gadis sebelumnya keluar dari sana dengan wajah merona seperti yang lainnya.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat setelah ia masuk adalah Naruto yang nampak terkejut akan kehadirannya. Namun sebentar kemudian, pria _blonde_ itu tersenyum ramah seraya mengisyaratkan pada dua _bodyguardnya_ untuk keluar ruangan.

Setelah rekan setianya meninggalkan ruangan, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya pelan ke arah Sakura, senyum hangat masih terpatri di wajah tampannya. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, ia menarik gadisnya dalam pelukannya. Tidak seperti pelukannya pada para penggemarnya sebelumnya, kali ini ia memeluk gadis yang memenjara hatinya lebih erat dan lebih lama.

Ia menyesap aroma khas _strawberry_ yang menguar dari rambut _soft pink_ kekasihnya. "Kau mengejutkanku Sakura-chan," bisiknya pelan, lalu mengecup lembut leher jenjang kekasihnya, membuat gadis itu mengerang pelan.

"Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk, baka," sahut gadis itu sedikit ketus. Walau begitu kedua tangannya masih mengalung mesra di leher lelaki itu.

Pria bermata biru itu terkekeh pelan. Menggoda kekasihnya adalah hal yang disukainya. "Aku terlalu sibuk, dan kau terlalu merindukanku," wajahnya menyeringai tipis walau tak terlihat oleh Sakura.

"Jadi, hanya aku saja yang merindukanmu? Dan kau tidak rindu pada—"

"Aku lebih merindukanmu sayang," potongnya cepat.

"Kau bohong," rajuk gadis itu.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, tentu tidak." Pelan-pelan ia melepaskan pelukannya. Bola mata _blue sapphirenya_ menatap lekat-lekat bola mata _green forest_ di hadapannya. "Bukannya aku tidak mau menemuimu Sakura-chan, tapi kau tahu kan? Semua pekerjaan ini membuatku—"

"Sibuk."

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang memotong kalimatnya. Ia memutar bola matanya bosan sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Hanya satu kata itu saja yang menjadi alasan utamanya. Saking sibuknya, keduanya hanya bisa bertemu seminggu sekali, dua minggu sekali, bahkan sebulan sekali.

"Sakura-chan, percayalah... aku—"

"Iya-iya, aku percaya padamu," potongnya untuk kedua kalinya. Namun kali ini bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Ia takut kalau tiba-tiba ia kehilangan kepercayaan dari gadisnya. "Terima kasih Sakura-chan,"

Perlahan Naruto semakin mempersempit jarak keduanya. Kedua tangan kekarnya membingkai wajah manis kekasihnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah gadisnya, hingga akhirnya bibir tipisnya mendarat di dahi lebar Sakura, kedua pipi, hidung, lalu berhenti di bibir menggoda Sakura.

Seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tak bertemu, seperti dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta, keduanya melampiaskan hasrat yang bergemuruh melalui sebuah ciuman. Saling mengecup dan melumat satu sama lain, tanpa menyadari beberapa orang di luar sana menanti giliran dengan gelisah.

"Sakura-chan, aku tidak sibuk malam ini. Aku ingin... kita bertemu lagi nanti," ujar Naruto setelah keduanya memisahkan bibir masing-masing. Sebelah tangannya membelai pelan wajah Sakura yang kini memunculkan semburat merah.

"Tidak sibuk? Bukankah acaranya belum selesai? Mungkin baru selesai nanti malam?" tanya gadis bermata hijau _emerald_ itu bertubi-tubi.

"Iya, mungkin akan selesai larut malam, tapi tidak apa-apa... Aku ingin bertemu, aku masih merindukanmu," kata pemuda _blonde_ itu, lalu mengecup singkat dahi lebar kekasihnya.

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah tak terkendali. _'Dasar aktor handal, jago sekali dia berakting,'_ batinnya tersipu. Entah itu pura-pura atau sungguh-sungguh, tapi yang jelas, Sakura sudah cukup terbuai oleh kata-kata yang terlontar dari seorang aktor seusianya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu," sahutnya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat."

'Eh?'

Sakura menautkan alis. "Syarat?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Naruto mengangguk. Raut wajahnya nampak bahagia. Senyum di bibirnya semakin mengembang, lalu perlahan-lahan memudar dan berubah menjadi seringaian andalannya.

"Ijinkan aku menempati kekosongan ranjangmu... Sakura-chan,"

**~THE END~**

Hadeh, entah kesambet setan apa saya nekad mempublish fic gaje ini. Idenya muncul begitu saja di otak gaje saya. Tidak apa-apa kan, itung-itung buat memenuhi arsipnya Narusaku di FFN XD

Yosh! Semoga masih ada yang mau **'Read'** and **'Review'** *ngarep*^^

**~Thanks For Reading~**


End file.
